


Heeding the Call

by Billywick



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen, shhh i ship it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brief drabble because I've been seeing lots of UST whilst playing Dota between these guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heeding the Call

The stench of blood lay thick in the air. One didn't have to look upon the lumpy flesh heaving its last, laboured breaths to know someone was about to die a horrific death. 

Above this debauchery loomed a rock, half as high as the trees that crowded the forest road inmidst of which the latest target of the assassin lay gasping in a steadily growing pool of blood.

Atop the obelisk though sat the culprit of this horrific deed, twirling the deadliest blades the lands knew with careless ease. Glinting eyes that could only be described as malicious turquoise observed the road from beneath a hood that did nothing to hide horns and a killer grin.

Rikimaru was his name and those that uttered it did so out of respect and fear, usually the latter. Unless your name was Gondar and your trade was to compete and interfere with the uncrowned king of killers.

"Please...kill me!"

The man, or heap of flesh, either was appropriate for the rapidly fading life splayed on the road, lifted a hand towards his assailant, hoping for mercy and a quick death. A hope that would thaw and dissipate on the cruelty of Riki's smile.

"Shh. Not yet. He's coming."

The man managed to widen his eyes in question at the mirth in Riki's voice, the relish with which he stared into the distance, long ears perked and attentive.

Yes. Something was coming. Something that pounded the ground rhythmically and filled the air with the most peculiar sounds, something between the growl of a wolf or a vicious dog and the grunts of a man bearing the hardest of burdens.

"Who's coming?"

"You'll see. Well, not for long."

The goat-hooved assassin would say no more, for the noises had come so close that the birds and animals around them had fallen utterly silent in terror. 

Heaving steps slowed from their run and something burst through the underbrush besides the path.

A demon, surely, thought the poor, dying soul on the ground, for the creature bore a ghastly mask of teeth, no eyes, blades where arms ought to be and the feet...paws of a beast. 

No sound escaped the young man, but he would have screamed if he had the breath.

"Ah, Bloodseeker. I've been waiting for you. You've gotten slow."

The creature, whatever it was, gave Riki no response. It didn't acknowledge the malicious killer more than briefly sniffing the air to locate him. 

It's intention was clear as the terrifying grin of fearsome fangs widened and it prowled over to the fallen body. 

"Please...don't..." 

The last words from a horrified throat would fall on deaf ears as Riki watched with earnest interest as the Bloodseeker answered his calling as the bloodhound of the Flayed Twins, his cruel godly masters.

There was something intense about watching the Bloodseeker rip apart what he could of a body in order to drain out all of the blood it possessed. He sliced and bit and clawed until he was entirely covered in the crimson of Riki's target. 

The assassin could have killed cleanly and disappeared immediately, but he, as Gondar put it, liked to play with fire. Or in this case, the servant of a twin pair of cruel gods.

"You've gotten slower, Bloodseeker. Are the twins not feeding you right? That would be a shame, you're such a good dog."

The blood began to shine where it touched the Seeker's armour and blades, disappearing in a deceitfully bright light. The Twins took their tribute with greed as always.

And as always, the Seeker stood dazed as he was cleansed of crimson sin. 

Riki jumped down now, secure in the knowledge the Twins would not take possession of their hound immediately after having received a tribute. The window of time was small and risky, but worth it.

"Can you speak today? Gondar said you followed him for thirty miles the last time was injured on a job. That's interesting. Don't tell me you're hiding eyes of true sight beneath that mask?"

He pondered, tapped his dagger on his chin as the Bloodseeker watched him without the determination and insanity of his usual self.

Riki stepped forward, ready to blink and disappear should the situation change vastly, and nudged the mask up with the tip of his blade.

Thankfully, the Seeker had eyes. And they certainly weren't gems of True Sight, but dark little things that darted over Riki's face with confusion. They also contracted strongly even in the dim light of the forest.

"There you are. You look like a puppy with your mouth closed, Bloodseeker."

A confused growl sounded from the Seeker's throat, but he did not escape the approach. Riki didn't intimidate him, but confusion was a hardy part of this interaction.

"So, do you remember how to speak? Do you have a name? Or did the Twins take that from you too?"

A dry rasp, a tongue that slowly wakened, cracked lips that had done little but curl back to reveal gruesome teeth moving and then, the Seeker spoke.

"Stygwyr. My name. Is Stygwyr."

Rikimaru's tail twitched from side to side and silence befell them for just a moment, before both of them felt the touch of a sentry ward, placed not too far from them. Time to go.

"I'll see you soon, Stygwyr. Come faster next time, and I'll show you something your Twins couldn't even dream of."

It was a promise Riki would keep, even if it meant the death of a plethora of innocent lives.


End file.
